my mistake!
by Kaori kawai TT.TT
Summary: luego de una fuerte entre natsu y lucy cada quien vuelve a su casa pero una visita extraña le llega a la rubia esa misma tarde- lucy fue secuestrada/-salvemos a lucy/-no me toques!/-tsubasa-sama te espera- re-subida


my mistake

disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes son mios ellos son de hiro mashima-sensei

**pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**texto: -hola...**

summary:luego de una fuerte entre natsu y lucy cada quien vuelve a su casa pero una visita extraña le llega a la rubia esa misma tarde- lucy fue secuestrada/-salvemos a lucy/-no me toques!/-tsubasa-sama te espera-

Cap 1

Era una mañana normal para una chica rubia mientras se despertaba,comúnmente ella se bañaría,desayunaría e iría al gremio esa era su misión del día y luego volvería a su casa a la tarde a menos que pase otra cosa

-ahhmm que sueño-murmuraba una chica rubia mientras se removía bajo las sabanas hasta que se encontró con una cabellera ¿¡ROSA!?

-na-natsu que haces aquí-hablo lucy con un tic en el ojo derecho

-mm lucy buenos días-dio mientras bostezaba

-nada de "buenos días" que haces en mi cama-reprocho ella

-puess vine a la noche tu estabas temblando así que metí contigo-contesto dándole un de sus sonrisas haciéndola sonrojar

-calla y córrete... kya-dijo hasta que llego hasta la punta de la cama y callo junto a natsu

-itte natsu estas bien-pregunto mientras se levantaba un poco

-s-s-s-si –respondió sonrojado ya que ella no savia que al levantarse así dejaría a natsu una gran vista a su escote

-bueno me iré a bañar-lucy se levanto y se fue a buscar su ropa

-claro are el desayuno si

-si-contesto la rubia mientras se dirigía al baño

Media hora después

-ah y donde esta happy-pregunto extrañada de no ver al felino con natsu

-el traidor se fue con charle y me dejo solo-contesto dramáticamente natsu mientras hacia señas raras-mira ya llegamos

-tadaima!-dijeron los dos

-estúpido flama donde estas-se escucho una voz

-que quieres hielito-dijo natsu y ahí nuevamente se armo una de las típicas peleas de fairy tail

-hay otra vez-pensó lucy y se volteo vio una chica de pequeña altura y muchos libros-levi-chan-la llamo

-oh lu-chan como has despertado-saludo la pequeña peli azul

-no tan bien levi-chan –dijo lucy con una aura deprimente

-ara lucy ya llegaste-apareció una albina

-mira buenos días-saludo lucy

-yyy lu-chan ya lo trajiste-pregunto levi con los ojos con brillos

-si levi-chan-respondió la rubia feliz

-que trajiste-salio una chica de la nada

-ah juvia solo que traje un libro-respondió

-ahh un libro para conquistar a mi gray-sama-dijo dramáticamente juvia mientras que a las chicas presentes se le resbalaba una gota de sudor

-no no juvia esto es un libro que me regalo mi padre antes de morir-trato de aclarar lucy

-oh-se sorprendieron las chicas

-y no solo es eso si no que habla de mama y también de mi izo un libro de su vida el cuenta desde su pequeñez hasta cuando conoció a mama-siguió contando lucy sacando un "aww" colectivo de la chicas

-oh lu-chan que tierno

-si que si-dijo la rubia con un sonrisa

Con los chicos

-estúpido cerebro de lava –gritaba un hombre en ropa interior

-que demonios te pasa hielito te despertaste de malas-pregunto burlón natsu

-es tu culpa que erza casi me mate ayer-contesto en un grito gray (rime XD)

-JA no es mi culpa que seas tan débil-dijo el peli rosado cruzando los brazos

-cállate afeminado-esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso natsu lo callo con un golpe y comenzó otra pelea típica en el gremio natsu vs gray

-se están peleando-una voz tétrica y firme resonó en todo el gremio alertando a los dos magos

-n-n-no c-claro q-que no E-ERZA-dijo el mago de hielo abrazando al peli rosa

-A-AYE

-hay que bien aveces los mejores amigos pelean-tras ese comentario de erza a todos se les resbalo una gota de sudor nuevamente la paz inundo al gremio pero es fairy tail así que una nueva pelea se armo ya por una insinuación de natsu gray se enojo y estos dos empezaron a pelear y como siempre todos se les unieron (solo hombre) pero por un golpe de "suerte" de natsu cayo encima de lo mas preciado de la scarlet,su amado pastel en su ataque de furia los mando a volar pero nadie savia que se dirigía a la rubia

-kyaa-se escucho un grito en todo el gremio-nat-su quítate-lucy mando a un lado a natsu que había acabado encima suyo pero vio algo en el piso todo echo polvo empezó a sentir sus ojos aguados... los que estaba en el piso era su libro el ultimo recuerdo de su padre estaba ahí echo cenizas por el dragón slayer de fuego

-luce perdón no te vi je

-maldito-susurro ella en un tono inaudible pero el tenia un oído muy sensible y lo escucho

-que-pregunto confundido de la actitud de su nakama

-IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA...acaso en tu estúpido cerebro esta la palabra pelear mira lo que hiciste!-grito dejando perplejo a natsu y a todo el gremio

-que te pasa lucy yo no ocasione nada-dijo enojado el dragón slayer aunque nunca lo admitiría le dolió lo que le dijo la maga

-NO ocasionaste nada, NO ocasionaste nada mira-señalo las cenizas-destruiste mi libro

-te preocupas por un estúpido libro que cuando quieras lo pued..."plaff"-resonó en todo el gremio todo los miraban con los ojos desencajados lo que estaba pasando lucy le había pegado una cachetada pero no como suele ser siempre sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y rabia,natsu la miraba con los ojos agrandados

-ESE era el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de mi padre tarado y tu...TU LO DESTRUISTE eres de lo peor me hubiera encantado nunca haberte conocido-siguió gritando mientras las lagrimas amenazaban salir

-sabes que a mi también me encantaría nunca haberte conocido me gustaría nunca haber ido haregon ni haberte encontrado-dijo natsu lucy sintió como algo se rompía en ella

-a mi me hubiese gustado que me secuestrara bora antes de tener que lidiar contigo

-me encantaría nunca haberte conocido DRAGNEEL!/HEARTFILIA!-dicho eso los dos se retiraron cada uno a sus casas dejando a todo el gremio perplejo si habían visto peleas entre natsu y lucy pero su enojo solo duraba unos minutos pero nunca algo tan fuerte como lo que acababa de suceder

-chicos porque...mira ellos se van a "snif" a-arreglar como siempre cierto-pregunto happy con lagrimas la albina solo agacho la cabeza sabia que seria difícil que ellos se volvieran a hablar –no lo se happy no los se-susurro mientras veía por donde se retiraron los dos chicos

**-*solo espero que se lleguen a arreglar no pueden estar separados*-**penso la albina mientras limpiaba la barra

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

NTA:holiwis bueno soy kaori kawai ya e echo fanfic pero este es mi primer fic de drama ya que yo siempre lo hice de romance/comedia o romance/general bueno espero que disfruten la historia pueden hacer sugerencias sobre como van las cosas o si quieren que pase algo si bueno me despido dejen rewens

By:kaori-chan

¿rewens?


End file.
